Courted By A Vampire
by twilightHDfan
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about Jacob and Edward and how Edward slowly courts Jake. Jakeward. SLASH. Previously called 'Glance My Way'
1. A Rose

**A Rose**

*

He's not sure how it got there.

Or why.

But the fact remains, when he had walked to his locker, wanting to throw his books in so he could go to lunch, he'd found it.

A rose.

Stuck through the lock.

Pulling it out he holds it up, wondering if it some kind of practical joke one of the other boy's are trying to pull on him.

But why would they use a rose?

He can't help but smell it, the rose's scent mixed with another one that he can almost recognize.

"Hey, Jake, I was won … What is that?"

He looks over at Bella, almost surprised to see her before he remembers that they combined the two schools, Forks and La Push, for a month; while Forks High is being fumigates, or rebuilt, or something.

He didn't really pay that much attention to the explanation, had just been happy that his best friend would be going to school with him.

The idea that Bella might have put the rose there goes out of his head almost as soon as it entered.

Why would Bella give him a rose? And why would she then pretend not to know what it was.

"Hello? Jake? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," he replies, shaking his head, looking down at the red rose in his fingers, noticing that there aren't any thorns on the stem.

"Well?" she asks, looking at him expectantly.

"I … don't know," he says, looking back up at her and shrugging, opening his locker and putting his books inside; while still holding onto his rose.

"A secret admirer?" Bella asks, her eyes shining.

"Maybe," he replies, shrugging again.

As he enters the cafeteria, he feels eyes on him, the sensation no longer as uncomfortable as it once was. Or not in the same sense anyway.

He can't help but feel a thrill run through him as the eyes follow him. He resists looking up until he's sitting down and has his food.

Taking a bite from the sandwich he glances up, his eyes meeting curious copper ones. He watches as the eyes slowly drop to the table, and he realizes when he looks down, that the other boy is looking at his rose.

Frowning, he looks up again, sure he'll see mocking or a superior look, what he sees surprises him; a smile reaching the other boy's eyes, as well as amusement, followed by a wink.

Edward turns away before Jake realizes who it was that gave him the rose, a fluttery feeling entering his stomach as he looks down at the rose, a smile crossing his face against his will, as he finally recognizes the scent on the rose as Edward's.

*

**A/N **- Let me know which one (if any) you would like to see next - singing in the rain, pain, "I love you", notebook; diary, hug!, take a gamble, "I really hate you", look my way; glance, denim shirt, pause, chocolate, gossip or loser.


	2. Box of Chocolates

**A/N** - So decided to turn this into a series, so changed the title and removed the first chapter (which will come later in the chapters). Thank you to those who reviewed the past two chapters. You guys rock and reviews make me smile :D.

8

Story 2

**Box of Chocolates**

8

Staring at his locker, he looks at the box, small smile on his face, as he tries to figure out just how the vampire got the box of chocolates to hang from his locker like it was.

Picking the box up, he opens it, smile turning into a grin as he sees his favourite chocolates in there, taking one out and biting into it, the gooey strawberry centre oozing out over his lips, his tongue flicking out to lap it up.

"Another present from your secret admirer?"

Turning, he gives Bella a grin, shoving his books in his locker, before turning and walking with her to the cafeteria, the box of chocolates in hand.

"Any idea who it is?" she asks, looking at the box intently, eyes searching for something on the box. "Did they leave a note this time?"

"No," he replies to her second question, already knowing who left them for him, although he's not a hundred percent sure, a part of him saying he's crazy for thinking Edward is leaving him gifts.

His cheeks heat up a little as he feels the intense gaze on him as they enter the cafeteria, his heart picking up its pace as it watches him make his way over to the Pack's table.

"Dude, someone got you chocolates?" Jared asks, making a grab for them, rubbing his arm when Jake punches him, hard.

Sitting down, he keeps the box on his lap, not wanting his brothers to eat what was meant for him and, he's pretty sure, him only.

"Why don't I get chocolates?" Embry asks. "I'm the good looking one of the group."

"You wish you were the good looking one of the group," Jared replies, throwing a fry at him.

"Please, like either of you compare to this," Seth answers, indicating to himself.

Shaking his head, he can't help but smile at the other's antics, their argument becoming background noise as he takes out a chocolate, eyes rising and meeting copper one's as he bites into it.

He watches Edward's eyes flick down to his lips as he licks the strawberry centre that oozed onto them away, his breath catching as their eyes meet again, Edward's eyes much darker then they had been a moment ago.

Grinning, he winks at the vampire, before turning back to the conversation, leaning over and stealing some of Jared's food while the other boy continues arguing with Embry and Seth, a wide smile on his face, happiness making his chest warm.

8

**END**

8

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :).


	3. Romeo's Pause

**A/N** - Huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews make me happy and motivate :D. Big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited also. You guys all rock!

JEJE

English.

Jake knows that everyone has to do it at school, he just doesn't understand why.

He speaks English, he knows how to write it, so why is it so important that he learns how to write an essay, or a report, or understand a freakin' poem or a play.

It's not like he'll need it when he's elbow deep in a car, or under a motorbike, or whatever else someone brings into his mechanic shop. It isn't like a customer will come in asking something and he'll be like 'well, luckily I wrote this essay for you to read', and then the customer will come back congratulating him on his brilliant essay writing skills.

But for some reason, they have to do it.

Sitting in class, he listens to the teacher drone on and on about the play, 'Romeo and Juliet', which he knows is a classic, but right now makes him want to stab himself with something to end the teacher's droning. He wonders if he could use the fact that he's a werewolf, and therefore has a higher temperature then everyone else, to his advantage.

Maybe he could claim to be sick?

"… Mister Cullen, it would seem that you don't need to listen to my lesson," Mr. Hunt the teacher says, glaring at the boy sitting next to Bella and making everyone in the class sit up and pay attention. "Perhaps you could finish the monologue for me?"

He tries to ignore the part of him that's a little jealous that Bella is sitting next to the vampire, reminding himself that Edward Cullen is part of a race that his pack considers their enemy.

Regardless of the pretty gifts he's left him or the smile and wink he sent his way.

A lazy smirk spreads across Edward's face, as he starts to say the monologue, his voice low and smooth, the sound of it making Jake's heart race a little more, as he takes in the words, wondering how the other boy can speak them with such passion.

Edward pauses, his eyes raising until they meet his, holding them as he continues the monologue, Jake's breath catching, before speeding up.

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight," Edward says, his gaze never wavering, small smile on his lips, almost like he was speaking the words to him. "For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Swallowing hard, Jake can't look away from Edward's gaze, the vampire watching him with the smile on his face, his eyes warm and open.

"Yes, well, thank you, Mister Cullen," Mr. Hunt says, annoyance in his tone at being shown up by the vampire. "Eyes back to the front everyone."

Dragging his eyes away from the other boy reluctantly, Jake thinks that maybe English isn't as bad as he thought it was.

Not too bad at all.

**END**

JEJE

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought. And for those who have watched Eclipse - what did you think? I loved it!


	4. Hateful Gossip

**A/N** - A huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock :D. Also a big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys rock also.

8

**Hateful Gossip**

8

Jake hates gossip.

Always has.

There's just something about people talking about other people, that he's never liked.

And with the gossip that's going around now, he hates it even more, because he doesn't know if it's true or not, doesn't know if he's just been played, or misinterpreted everything.

Sighing, he leans against the locker door, wondering if he could just run away from everything, all the confusing feelings, the confusing thoughts, the confusing, stupid alluring vampires.

"I swear," Jessica says, as she stops next to him, interrupting his internal rant and opening her locker, not paying any attention to him. "They're totally a couple."

"No way," Lauren replies, eyes wide.

"Way," Jessica answers, huge grin on her face. "Everyone says they're dating. She's always over at his house and he stares at her during lunch when she's sitting at the other table."

"How come everyone falls for Swan?" Lauren asks bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

Rolling her eyes, Jessica shoves her books into her bag, giving her friend a pat on the arm.

"Oh, please, like Edward is going to stay with her long," she says, before closing her locker and walking away.

A part of him jumps at the thought of Edward and Bella not being together long, before he remembers that Bella is his best friend, and he doesn't want her to be hurt.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, wondering if everything he thought was just something he'd made up in his mind. Maybe the rose and chocolates were meant for Bella. Maybe he was supposed to give them to Bella from Cullen, and the reason his eyes had darkened when he'd eaten the chocolate was because the other boy had been angry.

And English class had just been … just been …

Nothing, he'd read too much into it, had been fooling himself.

He was an idiot.

Shaking his head, he rolls his eyes, grabbing his bag and heading towards the cafeteria.

He almost doesn't go in, but the others will hunt him down if he misses lunch. Jared can be annoyingly persistent and he wouldn't stop until Jake gave him something.

The other boy is amazingly good at picking when people are lying when he's actually paying attention to them.

As he walks in, he feels the intense gaze, his stomach flipping, before he reminds himself that Cullen doesn't like him, that it was just all an act, or a cruel sick joke.

He almost stops when the thought runs through his head.

It was all a cruel sick joke.

Snorting, he shakes his head, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his chest at the thought that Cullen was just playing him this whole time.

Well, screw Cullen.

Who needed a stupid, sparkly vampire anyway?

Grabbing food randomly from the line, he went and sat down, ignoring what the other's were talking about, using all his attention to eat his food, and not look at leeches.

"What the hell is your problem, Black?" Jared asks, punching him in the arm.

Glaring, he punches the other boy back, before going back to eating his food.

"Aw, is wittle Jakey jeawous?" Quil asks, before laughing, the other's joining in.

"Dude, if you want Bella, just ask her out," Embry says. "Stop all this damn moping."

He wasn't moping and he wasn't jealous. It wasn't like he was the one who'd been giving Cullen gifts. What did he care if the other boy was dating someone else?

"If it's any consolation," Kim says quietly, and he feels her gentle hand on his arm. "Bella and Edward don't look like they're dating to me. In fact, Edward keeps looking over here, and he looks … a little angry and hurt actually."

He can't help but look up, just a quick glance at the Cullen's table, but it's enough to see Cullen staring at him, and to see the big one, Emmett, he thinks, holding on to his arm, saying something quietly into his ear.

"I'm not hungry," he says suddenly, tearing his gaze away and leaving, feeling more then just his friend's eyes on him as he walks away.

Cullen staring at him meant nothing. Maybe he was angry and hurt because he thought Bella might choose him if Jake did ask her out.

That made sense. If he was dating Bella, then he'd probably be angry about that.

Nodding, he pulls his bag tighter onto his shoulder, before making his way outside and onto his motorcycle, starting it up and driving away from the school.

8

**A/N **- Okay, before you kill me, the next chapter will be up tomorrow some time. So you won't have to wait that long. Let me know what you thought :D


	5. Stolen Notebook Invitation

**A/N** - Huge thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter (and previous ones). You guys make my day. Also a big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

JEJE

**Stolen Notebook Invitation**

JEJE

Jake frowns when the knock comes at the door.

He doesn't know anyone who would knock on his door. The Pack would just barge in, usually through the back door, and even Bella didn't knock anymore.

Standing up, he wonders if it's someone for his dad then, even though most people would know that Billy was always over at Charlie's on game night, before the smell reaches his nose.

Gritting his teeth, he flings the door open, glaring at the vampire standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Jacob," the leech says, and Jake tries to ignore the warmth that spreads through his chest at the sound of his name coming from the vampire's mouth.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" he growls, holding onto the door tightly, refusing to think about the fluttery feeling in his stomach and what it means.

"I thought I should return this to you," Cullen answers, holding out a notebook.

The notebook … that he'd been reading … just a moment ago … in his room.

"Did … did you just take that from my room?" he asks, grabbing the book, tingles running through his fingers where they brushed the other boy's.

Cullen shrugs, smile widening, his eyes shining, as he steps closer.

"I thought while I was dropping it off, I'd invite you to a party Alice is throwing this weekend," he says, as if stealing a notebook from somebody's room isn't weird, even if it is making it hard him for him to remember that he's angry and hates vampires.

Or it could be he's forgetting because Edward is standing well within his personal space, eyes running over his face, before returning to look him in the eye, his eyes dark and full of something that Jake can't place, or is trying not to.

"Jacob," Edward says quietly, moving even closer, and Jake can't help that his heart starts to race, breaths becoming shallower.

"What?" he asks, Edward's smell surrounding him, making him feel a little light headed and completely forgetting what the vampire had asked him.

"Party, this weekend," Edward replies, his mouth so close to Jake's that he can feel the cool puffs against his lips. "Do you want to come?"

Jake closes his eyes, his warm nose rubbing along Edward's cool one for a moment, their mouths so close together that every time he breathes, they brush, sending tingles through him.

"Umm," he replies, hands reaching out, as if they have a mind of their own, and grabbing Edward's waist gently, pulling their bodies together.

"Hey, Jake, you home?"

Cursing, Jake pulls away, turning and seeing Jared, Embry and Quil wandering in, the three boys not noticing Edward until they've started pulling food out of the cupboards.

"Cullen?" Jared asks, a confused look on his face, as the three wolves look between the two of them, clearly wondering why they were standing so close to each other without one of them being hurt. "Ah, what are you doing here?"

The pack and the coven had reached a truce a while back; both sides seeing that with all of them going to the same school, anything else would be unwise. And nobody wanted any innocent people to get hurt when the inevitable fighting would've started.

Even with the truce, the pack still didn't like the Cullen's on their land, although the boys confusion seems to have stopped any anger and mistrust that would normally be there.

"I came over to invite you all to a party this weekend," Edward replies, small smile still on his face. "It starts at seven."

"Oh," Jared says, shrugging. "Cool, sounds good."

Jake glares at him, remembering, now that he was out from under Cullen's spell, that he was angry at the leech, and knowing that he'd have to go now. Sam would send him with the others, afraid that they might lose their cool.

"I think we're busy," he says, willing the other boys to just agree with him for once.

"No we're not, dude," Embry replies, giving him a weird look.

Glancing back at Cullen, he sees the smug smirk crossing his face, wondering if the vampire had planned this.

Cullen winks at him and Jake realizes that the other boy is …

"Are you reading my mind?" he growls, glaring at the other boy.

"It's kind of hard when you're thinking so loud," Cullen replies, the smirk still on his face, eyes dancing.

"Stop it," he says, seeing the other boys looking on curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Crap.

He needs to get Cullen out of here now, or else they would start to suspect something was going on.

Which it wasn't.

There was nothing going on between him and Cullen.

He ignores Cullen's snort of disbelief.

"I'll be back," he throws over his shoulder to the other boys, grabbing Cullen by the arm and pulling him outside, the door shutting behind them, as he drags Cullen out into the yard, before dropping his arm.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" Cullen murmurs into his ear, having moved beside him quickly, the brush of cool skin against his ear making Jake's chest tighten.

"Stop it," he growls, taking a step away from him, and trying to keep the glare on his face.

Cullen just smiles at him, staring intensely, making Jake feel warm.

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" he bites out, wincing when he hears the tinge of hurt in the question.

Cullen moves closer, smile still on his face, even as he shakes his head.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip, Jacob," he murmurs, stopping inside his personal space again. "It's hardly ever true."

Taking a deep breath, Jake wonders if Edward is saying what he thinks he is.

"Bella is a friend," Edward continues, his hands reaching out and gripping his waist gently, pulling him closer. "Nothing more. I'm kind of interested in some one else, although my gifts don't seem to be making an impact if he believed the gossip going around."

Swallowing hard, Jake tries not to feel so happy about the news, but the light feeling in his chest tells him he's failing.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" Edward asks, once again murmuring against Jake's lips.

Licking his lips, Jake almost moans when he briefly tastes Edward, wondering if the vampire would finish what they'd been so rudely interrupted doing before.

"Jacob?" Edward asks again, amusement in his voice.

Nodding his head, Jake angles his head, tired of waiting for the vampire, closing the distance …

Only to feel cool lips against his cheek, Edward's hands running up and down his flanks, before pulling away, Edward stepping away completely.

"I'll see you then," he says, before disappearing.

Jake feels his mouth drop open, disbelief running through him as he stares at the empty space where the infuriating vampire had been.

JEJE

**A/N** - So I couldn't let Jake wallow in angst for too long. LOL. As always let me know what you thought :D.


	6. Denim Dilemma

**A/N** - LOL. So these chapters are slowly getting longer (very slowly, mind you). Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and earlier ones!). You guys make my day. I think last chapter was the most reviews I've gotten for this story. You guys rock! Also thanks to those who read, alerted and reviewed. You guys also rock

8

**Denim Dilemma**

8

Standing in front of the mirror, Jake wonders for the third, or, if he's honest with himself, probably the tenth time, if he looks okay.

Glancing down at the denim shirt, he wonders if Rachel had just been pulling his leg when she said he should buy it.

She had grabbed a pair of black jeans and shoved them at him to buy as well, saying that it would bring out his tan and the colour of his eyes, would make him look good.

Not that he cares if anyone thinks he looks good, he just … he just wants to get back at Cullen for what he did the day before. The feel of the other boy so close, his mouth almost touching his, had made Jake want more then anything to kiss the vampire, only for Edward to pull away, sending him a grin before he disappeared.

So looking good was important, only for the reason that he wanted Edward to feel like he had, wanting to kiss Jake so much, and Jake would give the other man a taste of his own medicine.

He hears the knock on the door, but ignores it, knowing his dad will get it, and continues to wonder if he should put some more gel or something through his hair, make it look more …

"Jacob? Could you come here?"

Frowning, he moves out of the room, wondering what his dad wants, before he sees who's standing in the door, sees the other boy glance down at his clothes, lingering on his denim shirt, before looking back up at him, his eyes darker.

"Cullen?" he says, moving to stand next to his dad, sure his confusion is written all over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give you a lift to the party," Edward says, eyes not leaving Jake's. "And also introduce myself to your father."

Jake can feel his cheeks warm up, knowing that he's blushing, but he can't help but look down at his dad, who's looking back up at him with an amused smile on his face.

Which is surprising.

Jake hadn't thought that his dad would want him hanging around the Cullen's, would tell him how dangerous the coven was and that any thoughts he had of continuing whatever he had been doing would stop right now.

But his dad is only looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a small smile on his face, waiting for Jake to say something.

"Oh, um, okay," he says, shrugging, knowing his father knows exactly what's going on here.

Billy always knew when Jake had a crush on someone, or when he was seeing someone. Jake could never figure out how his dad did it, but the man seemed to have some sort of sixth sense.

And it sometimes drove Jake mad, especially when his dad was in one of his joking moods.

Jake hoped today wasn't one of those days.

"So you're Edward Cullen, my son's …?" Billy asks, obviously trying not to grin.

It was one of those days.

Edward glances away from Jake briefly, to share a smile with Billy.

Oh, this was going to be bad.

"Date for the evening, Sir," Edward replies, giving a small bow. "If I have your permission?"

Jake splutters, staring at Cullen in disbelief. So if Billy says it isn't okay, what?, Cullen would just say 'okay', turn around and leave?

"Well, if Jake says its okay, it's fine by me," Billy answers, smiling up at Edward. "Just be sure you're safe."

"Dad!" Jake exclaims, feeling his cheeks heat up even more, mortified that Billy actually went there, knowing exactly what his dad had meant by that last comment, one of his hands squeezing the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"I assure you, Mister Black," Edward says, clearly not embarrassed at all by what Billy said. "My intentions are nothing but honourable."

Billy nods, chuckling under his breath.

"You boys have fun," he says, before moving away.

When he hears his dad enter the lounge room, Jake turns his gaze back on Cullen, stomach clenching when he sees the hungry look on the other boy's face, his heart picking up its pace.

"You look …" Edward says, eyes taking in his outfit again, and Jake swears he can feel heat coming from the gaze, traveling over his body. "Perfect."

Swallowing hard, Jake shrugs.

"It's just something I threw on," he replies, moving out the door, purposefully brushing against Edward, before turning around and closing the door.

When he turns back, he sees that Edward has barely moved, is standing right in front of him, eyes staring intensely at Jake's, who realizes that if Edward raises his arms, he'd be trapped by the door behind him and Edward in front of him.

Edward smiles, the sight making Jake's breaths increase, as his arms come up, hands pushing against the door beside his head.

"Hello, Jacob," he murmurs, leaning closer, their bodies touching from their chests, down along their hips and legs.

"H-hey," Jake replies, his voice low and husky, goose bumps racing across his body.

Edward tilts his head forward, and Jake completely forgets that he was going to be the one to play hard to get tonight, closing his eyes and starting to lean forward-

"Yo, Black!"

And just like that Edward is next to him, looking like nothing had just been about to happen, leaving Jake leaning against the door, hitting his head against it at his pack mates crappy timing. Again.

"Cullen?" Jared says, as the boys come around the corner. "You're here again?"

"I thought I'd come and offer you gentleman a lift," Edward says, small smile on his face.

"Oh, cool," Embry says, eyes taking in Edward's silver Volvo.

The boys move towards the car, clearly forgetting that they'd planned to run to the Cullen's house.

Sighing, Jake pushes off the door, almost jumping when he feels the cool hand on his back, realizing that the other boys won't notice it with the way they're positioned.

He raises an eyebrow when Edward opens the door for him, quickly getting in, not missing the slightly confused look on the other boys faces, before they obviously let it go.

At least until they get him alone, Jake's sure.

**8

Jake's never seen the Cullen house before, but he hadn't expected such an open and bright looking place, a place where he felt quite comfortable and at home.

When they'd arrived, Edward had opened his door again, the other boys again looking at him in curiosity, before letting it go, all of them walking into the party, which was already in full swing, together.

He was surprised that Edward had started talking to his friends, asking them about what they liked to do. When Jared had mentioned GTA, and how they were all waiting for the newest game to come out, he'd known even before Cullen had opened his mouth that the Cullen's had the game.

And so had started a conversation about the game, Emmett coming and joining in, the five boys all challenging each other to a contest to see who was actually the best at it.

That's where Jake had left them.

He was glad they were getting along, that the relations between their two groups would grow stronger.

He just …

Had, maybe, hoped, that Edward was going to spend his time trying to … well at least be close to him.

Sighing, he leans against the balcony, having walked outside when he had seen that it was, surprisingly, empty, taking in the view of the forest and the sparkling sky above.

He knows the exact moment that Edward walks out onto the balcony.

It's not even the other boy's scent, which he's starting to find intoxicating, that alerts him, but some sense in him that just knows.

He wonders if it has something to do with being a werewolf.

Edward moves up next to him, his shoulder brushing against Jake's as he leans against the railing, looking up at the night sky.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to," Edward murmurs quietly, in the tone of voice that makes Jake shiver, and Jake can feel when the vampire looks at him.

"Just … wanted some fresh air," Jake replies, taking a deep breath, feeling himself calm at the cool night air.

"What would you have done if Billy had said no?" he asks, something he'd been thinking about while standing out on the balcony, wondering if Cullen really would've backed off because of it.

"No," Edward says, obviously reading his mind again. "I wanted Billy's permission, but I wouldn't have stopped seeing you, wouldn't have 'backed off', if he had said no."

Looking down, Jake can't help but smile at the other boy's words.

"Dance with me," Edward says as he straightens up, and Jake's surprised to hear the music go from the loud, boppy, stuff it had been before, to a slower, but still loud, song.

"What?" Jake asks, standing up and looking at the other boy, wondering if all vampires glowed in the moon light too.

"Dance with me, Jacob," Edward repeats, moving closer to him, hands out in question.

"We can't …" he says, shaking his head, looking in through the glass doors to the people inside.

"Please," Edward says, grabbing his hands and placing them, their cheeks rubbing against each others and Jake gives in, knowing his earlier plan to tease Cullen was always going to be futile.

Swaying, and moving his feet slightly, Jake can't help but like the feeling of the vampire against him, knowing it's something he could get used to.

He looks at Edward when he pulls back, heart racing as he sees the heat in the vampire's gaze, chest tightening as Edward moves his head closer, their nose rubbing against each other.

"Jake," Edward murmurs, Jake's breath catching at the use of the nickname and then as he feels lips gently brush against his.

Jake's hands move from where Edward had placed them up to Edward's head, one hand at the base of the vampires neck, while the other runs through the bronze locks, as he leans in again, mouth brushing over Edward's soft lips, his tongue sneaking out to taste, gasping a little as he feels Edward's tongue meet his, groaning when it enters his mouth, the two of them dueling.

He pushes closer to the other boy as the kiss deepens, Jake feeling Cullen's arms wrapping around him, making him feel safe and at home, and Jake tries to remember if every first kiss feels this perfect.

"Oh, my god!"

8

**END**

8

**A/N - **Dun! Except, kind of not a big DUN! More like dun! (cos the boys were kissing so who cares? Except maybe to curse that person) LOL. So ... guesses to who it might be? As always let me know what you thought :).**  
**


	7. Really?

**A/N **- So sorry this has taken forever for me to update. I couldn't finish this for some reason, everything I wrote just didn't seem to fit, although I think I'm happy with the ending now. Also, real life (as always) got in the way. Huge thanks to those who reviewed, your comments mean the world to me. You guys rock!

JEJE

**Really?**

JEJE**  
**

Jake doesn't register the voice at first, the feel of Edward against him, his mouth moving softly against Jake's own, has his mind too caught up with the vampire, even when Edward smiles against him, he still doesn't think about the voice, not until another joins it.

"Dude?"

Jared's voice has him pulling away from Edward, glaring at the other boy when he takes longer then necessary to let him go, the fingers that trail down his spine sending shivers through him, before his gaze goes to the door and the two people standing there.

"Um, hey," he replies, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks, noticing the shocked, confused look on his pack brother's face.

It takes him a few more moments to notice the person standing next to Jared, almost groaning when he realizes who it is.

"You … you're … but, Bella … kissing … that's impossible," Jessica says, walking outside, her eyes flicking between the two of them.

"Dude," Jared says again, as he stares at the two of them, shaking his head, as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

"You're dating Bella!" Jessica exclaims, glaring at Edward. "How can you do this to her? Do you know how much she likes you? And you're cheating on her, with her best friend!"

Jake feels Edward stiffen next to him, and when he glances at him, he sees the other boy's eyes narrowed at the girl, a part of him wondering what it is Jessica has done to afford the look.

"You're both jerks," Jessica says, before turning around and stomping back inside, sending one last glare at the two of them before disappearing into the house.

Jake sighs, knowing that everyone that goes to their school will know about them within the hour. Any chance they had of keeping this private had just flown out the window. And then there's the fact that one of his pack members is still standing their, staring at them in shock.

Jake rolls his eyes when Edward moves slightly in front of him, wondering if the vampire knows who it is he's trying to protect and from whom.

"So," Jared says at last, shaking his head once more, as if to get rid of some stray thought. "You and Cullen?"

"'You and Cullen', what?" Embry says, shoving something from the plate he's carrying in one hand, into his mouth, as he walks outside to join them, looking between the three.

Jake groans when he sees the smirk cross Jared's face, knowing that there is no chance he's going to get out of this without a lot of teasing and humiliation from the other guys, especially when Paul finds out.

Although another part of him can't help but feel relieved, a part of him worried what the others would think if the thing between him and Edward went further then the gifts and flirting and one kiss that he and the vampire had shared.

"Well," Jared starts, smirking even wider when Quil wanders outside, the big vampire, Emmett, frowning as he too joined them. "I was looking for Jake here, when I heard Jessica. She sounded really distressed and I thought I should make sure that she was okay."

Jake snorts, rolling his eyes. Yeah, Jared was the real chivalrous type.

"And do you know what I saw?" Jared asks, Jake cursing as he feels the blush rise to his cheeks again, not missing the smirk on Edward's brother's face.

"Turns out Jake here has taken our truce a step further, sealing things with a kiss," Jared finishes, winking at Jake.

He can tell the moment that the other two realize what Jared is saying, both looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, Emmett simply sending a knowing look towards Edward, his smile spreading across his face.

"You and Cullen?" Embry asks, looking between the two of them, a grin starting to cross his face.

"Making out?" Quil adds, raising an eyebrow when Jake looks at him.

Jake can feel Edward shaking next to him and when he turns to glance at him, he can see that the other boy is laughing. Glaring, he realizes that Edward would've heard both Jessica and Jared coming.

"You knew they were there," he hisses, trying to ignore the heat that runs through him when Edward's eyes meet his, the darkness of the vampire's eyes making it hard for him to think straight again.

Edward shrugs, one corner of his mouth twitching up, and Jake reminds himself that Edward heard the other two coming and smiling back is not a good thing to do at the moment.

"Oh, man," Jared says, amusement in his tone. "Wait until Paul hears about this."

Sending one last glare Edward's way, Jake turns to say something to his pack mates, only to be cut off by Emmett.

"Come on, boys," he says, grinning at Jake. "Let's leave the two love birds to hash it out."

Jake watches them go, waiting until they close the door before turning around and glaring at the other boy.

"I really hate you," he says, moving around the other boy and back to the railing, ignoring the chuckle behind him.

"Really?" Edward murmurs, his voice right next to his ear, sending shivers down Jake's spine, making him forget that he's angry for a moment, as the other boy's arms lean on the railing around him.

Jake nods, not trusting his voice. In a way he's glad that the others know, knowing that it would've been much harder to tell them later on, to actually stand up and say it, but he's still not exactly sure what he and Edward have, that this isn't just a passing fancy for the vampire and that he won't be tossed away when the other boy has satisfied his curiosity.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Edward continues to murmur into his ear, the cool breaths puffing against his ear making it hard for Jake to focus on the words. "I wasn't paying attention to their thoughts until it was too late. I was kind of distracted."

Turning in the vampires arms, Jake raises an eyebrow.

"Guess I can understand that," he murmurs, leaning back against the railing, mouth twitching when Edward moves even closer.

Whatever Edward is about to say next is cut off by Jared poking his head out the door.

"Hey, Cullen," he says. "Thanks for the invite, we're going to head off. You'll get Jake home safe, right?"

Jake knows exactly why the others are leaving so quickly, knows exactly what will happen once they phase.

"I have to go," Jake says, pulling himself away from Edward and walking towards the door, needing to know what the others in the Pack thought about him and Edward, part of him still worried how they would react, hoping that he could maybe cut off the teasing before it started as well.

"Jacob," Edward calls softly, his voice making Jake want to return to where he had just been.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning his head so he can see the vampire.

"Go out with me," Edward says, stepping closer. "On a real date, just the two of us."

Jake swallows hard, heart racing faster as he realizes that Edward isn't just playing with him, that the other boy really does mean everything he's been saying so far.

"Okay," he replies, sending Edward a smile, not missing the way Edward's breath stops for a moment.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," Edward says, the dazzling smile that makes it hard for Jake to think crossing his face.

"Tomorrow," he replies, taking one more moment to stare at Edward before disappearing into the house to hunt down his pack brothers.

JEJE

**END**

**A/N** - LOL. So chocolate chip cookies for those who guessed Jared or Jessica. This part could've been angsty, but I decided that this story is mainly going to be fluff (although there may be more angst later on, depends on my mood, LOL). Any guesses for where Edward is taking Jacob for their first date? As always let me know what you thought :D.


	8. Just a Glance

**A/N** – Huge apologies for how late this is and for the late reply to people's comments. I had to study for my final exams and knew that if I didn't cut myself off completely, I'd be far too distracted by writing and reading other people's stories. I'm not too sure about this (it's been ages since I've written anything) but for those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy.

8

**Just A Glance**

8**  
**

Jake can't help but groan.

Of all the weekends, why does his sister have to pick this one to come home?

He loves Rachel, he does, but if Rachel's here, then that means Paul's here too, which means any chance he had of keeping the older wolf out of the loop is out of the window, what with Edward coming to pick him up.

Maybe he'll wait outside.

He'd managed to stop the others from telling the rest of the pack by threat of being beaten up, the others simply grinning at him and telling him that they would all know soon enough, to which Jared and Embry had pretended to be him and Edward, and made kissing faces at each other.

They'd regretted it when he'd punched them both on the arm, hard. Quil simply standing off to the side and smiling at him, as the others left grumbling.

But now, Paul is sitting in his lounge room, looking like he has no plans to leave any time soon, Rachel giving him a look that he knows he's going to regret.

"And where are you going looking all swanky?" she asks, eyes running over his outfit.

He's a little more dressed up then usual, wearing a nice pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, but he wants to look as good as Edward always does.

"Nowhere," he replies, knowing he sounds defensive, and glaring when Paul turns and raises a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"With who?" Rachel continues, teasing smirk on her face.

"A friend," Jake replies, shrugging, trying to act nonchalant.

"A friend called …?" Rachel asks, biting her lip.

"Just a friend," Jake answers, moving past them and to the door, wanting to end the conversation.

"A friend called 'Edward'?"

Jake is going to kill his dad.

He hears Paul choke, Rachel patting him on the back as he takes a sip of water, before turning his gaze on Jake.

He might just add Rachel to the list too.

"Cullen?" Paul asks, smirk crossing his face. "You're going out with _Cullen_?"

Jake curses as he feels the blush move up his neck and start spreading across his cheeks, knowing that the other two are going to have fun now.

Before he can respond, the doorbell rings, Jake groaning as he looks at his watch and sees that it's almost seven. Rachel and Paul are still smirking at him, and he wonders if he'll have a moment's peace after this.

"Jacob," Billy calls, wheeling into the living room, Edward just behind him. "Your date's here."

Jake can't help but glance at the vampire for a moment longer then he should, breath catching a little as he meets the copper gaze, smile spreading across his face without even realizing it.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward says, his dazzling smile crossing his face, before he turns his head a little and nods. "Paul."

The name of his pack brother snaps Jake out of his daze, turning to scowl as Paul's smirk widens.

"Hi," Rachel says, jumping up from the seat and holding out her hand. "I'm Rachel Black."

"Edward Cullen," Edward replies, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, giving it a kiss.

Jake can't help but watch in shock as Rachel turns into a giggly girl, something he doesn't think he's ever seen before. Rolling his eyes, he grabs Edward's hand gently, wondering if everyone turns into a love-struck idiot when the vampire is around, before pulling him towards the door, sending a glare over his shoulder at his father who's just grinning at him.

"I'm a little early," Edward says, as they walk outside, Jake not really noticing that there hands are still together, Edward's thumb moving in a soothing gesture and sending warmth tingling up Jake's arm, even though his hand is cold.

"What?" he asks, as they get to the silver Volvo, Jake letting go of Edward's hand with reluctance, turning to stare at the other boy. "Oh, uh, that's alright."

"You look nice," Edward purrs, moving closer, and pushing him against the car.

"Oh," Jake replies, heart racing as he feels the solid chest against his. "Thanks. Wasn't sure where we were going, so thought it would fit for most places."

Edward grins at him again, that smile that steals his breath every time Edward uses it, and Jake can't help but grin back, grin stretching as Edward leans even closer, their mouths brushing together in a soft kiss.

Reaching out, he grabs Edward and pulls him close, not even really realizing what he's doing, just following his instincts, which he has learnt to rely on. He grins when he hears Edward's soft gasp, the kiss quickly turning more passionate and forceful as Jake's tongue plunges into Edward's parted lips, exploring the silky smoothness of the vampire's mouth, a shudder running through him as his tongue slips over the sharp canines.

Breathing heavily, Jake pulls back from the kiss, resting against the car and wondering if his thoughts would always become scattered when he was around the other boy.

He focuses back on Edward when he hears the chuckle, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We should go," Edward whispers, brushing a kiss against Jake's lips, before taking a step back, Jake rolling his eyes as the vampire opens the door before he has the chance to.

"I can open the door by myself," he mutters as he gets into the car, still a little surprised when Edward almost instantaneously appears in the seat next to him.

"You'll get used to it," Edward says, before starting the car, not at all apologetic and looking quite pleased with himself.

"You're not that impressive," Jake replies, looking out the window, mouth twitching as he hears the quiet snort from next to him, wondering where it is they're headed.

8

"You know," Jake says, as he pulls his shirt off, glad that he'd worn an undershirt today. "If you'd told me we'd be hiking, I would've worn something a little more appropriate."

"You look perfect," Edward replies, sending him a grin. "And we'd be there if you would've let me carry you."

Snorting, Jake continues to walk.

"I'm not a girl, Cullen," he says. "And I don't mind walking. I just would've worn something more appropriate."

"I like what you're wearing," Edward replies, and even though Jake refuses to glance over at him, he can feel Edward's eyes running over him, trying to will the heat away from his cheeks.

"Are we there yet?" Jake asks, unable to stop the small smile that crosses his face at Edward's comment.

"Yes," Edward says, appearing in front of him.

Sending him a glare, Jake looks around, frowning as he takes in all the trees and logs surrounding them.

"Uh, this is … nice," he says, not sure what he'd been expecting for their date, but thinking it'd be something different to what he was used to seeing when he was on patrols with the pack.

"Close your eyes," Edward whispers, the amusement in his eyes making Jake smile, before he closes his eyes.

With his eyes shut, he can feel the warm breeze brushing against his bare shoulders, Edward's cool hand reaching and twining his fingers through Jake's, gently tugging him along. Slipping once, Jake can't help but open his eyes, staring up at Edward with a raised eyebrow as he feels the other boy's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Maybe I should carry you?" Edward asks, mouth twitching at the corners.

"I had my eyes closed!" Jake exclaims, trying not to smile at Edward's attempt to carry him again.

"It's not far now," Edward says, letting him go, but grabbing his hand again.

"I'm not closing my eyes," Jake replies, letting the other boy pull him along.

He can't help but stare when they enter a clearing, his eyes taking in the meadow in the dim light, a picnic blanket and basket in the centre, candles around it illuminating the meal laid out.

"Do you like it?"

He shivers as Edward's breaths puff against his ear, feeling himself lean back against the strong chest, relaxing when he feels Edward's arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward says, laughter clear in his voice.

"You shouldn't leave candles alight you know," Jake replies, teasing the other boy. "You could've started a fire."

"Emmett lit it just before we got here," Edward whispers again into his ear, his arms tightening a little more.

Letting out a laugh, Jake pulls away, turning and looking back at the vampire.

"So you planned this with your family?" he asks, wondering if they were still around somewhere. The thought freaking him out a little.

Edward snorts, shaking his head.

"Trust me, none of my family are here," Edward says, brushing past him and sitting down on the blanket. "They just … they're like your pack, even if I wanted to keep something from them, I couldn't. And they're kind of excited, so they helped."

"Excited?" Jake asks, sitting down on the blanket and leaning back on his arms.

"It's," Edward starts, chuckling a little nervously, a hand running through his hair, wry grin crossing his face. "A long story, I, uh …"

Chuckling again, he reaches out, opening up the basket. Any questions that Jake had flying out the window as the smells from the basket reached him.

"I hope you like steak," Edward says, grinning at him, and Jake decides he'll question Edward later. For now he'll enjoy what Edward has planned for their date.

**END**

8**  
**

**A/N** - *hot fudge sundaes* for all those who guessed the meadow. And the next chapter will be up much quicker this time, it's almost finished, so it should be up next week some time. I hope you enjoyed this (although I've realized not a lot happened. LOL).


End file.
